


Growing Inside You

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby Hiro, Comfort, Family, Gen, Mother and baby, Unconditional Love, daddy dashi au, still growing in his mom, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Daddy ‘Dashi AU. Set before Hiro is born and what happen while he is growing inside Vivienne.





	Growing Inside You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy 'Dashi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745021) by [LuxAve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAve/pseuds/LuxAve). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

I open my eyes slowly. I see nothing. It’s really dark. No one else in here. ‘Where am I?’

I look down. And I see my hands. They are really tiny. Then I remember. God said this is where I will grow till I get big and strong enough to finally go to the outside world. ‘I guess I should be a little bit patient while I’m here.’

**-oOo-**

‘I’m bored!’ I said, while kicking the soft yet solid thing that surrounded me. I don’t know how long I have been inside this thing. There is nothing here. And I feel really bored! When will I get to go outside?!

Then I can feel it. A wave of warmth. It makes me feel warm, and calmer. What’s this? A miracle?

_“Hey there, baby? Why are you kicking me? Feeling bored in there?”_

‘A voice? Who is that?’

That person chuckles, _“Now, now. Be patient. If you don’t grow up big and strong, you can’t go out, you know.”_

What a gentle voice. Is that my mother’s voice? The angel who will care and love me like God promised me? I like her voice. It sounds really angelic.

_“Tomorrow, mommy will go to the hospital. Your daddy will be there, too. And we will be able to see you and find out your gender. Even so, you must stay inside until the next four months. Grow big and strong, okay, baby? I love you.”_

She wants me to grow big and strong. And daddy? Who’s that? The other person that God said will protect me? I wonder what kind of person he is.

‘Okay, mom. I will grow big and strong, so I can go out there and finally meet you and daddy. I love you, too, mom.’

**-oOo-**

Mom said today they will see me. I wonder how they will do that. Even though I’m still inside this thing, they could see me. I guess that means they could see me, but I could’t. Oh well, that’s fine. I will show them that I grow up fine here.

A light suddenly appears. What’s that? Where does that light come from? Oh, is that how mom and dad see me? Better greet them. So, I wave my tiny hand, hoping they could see me greeting them. I don’t know if they realize I’m waving at them. But at least, I tried.

**-oOo-**

Later that day, I could feel another warm feeling surrounding me.

_“Hey, baby. It seems that you’re a boy, huh. And a thinker, too. Just like your daddy.”_

My dad is a thinker? So my dad is a smart person. And it looks like I would be as smart as him. Wow, I like how that sounds. Maybe we could do great things together.

_“I wish I could tell your daddy how much I love you both. But, I don’t know if he feels the same or not. At least to me. I know he would love you. He’s a nice person. If he chooses to keep you, be a good boy to him alright? I love you, my baby boy.”_

If he chooses me? What does that mean? He loves me, right? He wouldn’t leave me right? Dad, please don’t leave me! I need you, too. I don’t want to lose you and mom. I want you both.

I love you, mom, dad.

**-oOo-**

Sometimes I could hear people talking. And I learnt that the place where I am staying now is inside mom’s belly. A place called a mother’s womb. Where a baby like me would grow until big and strong enough and finally able to go outside. I really want to see the outside world soon.

**-oOo-**

‘Aaaarrggh! I’m bored! Nothing to do in here!’

I’m kicking my legs to all directions. I really feel bored. I want to go outside soon. I’m already big enough. And strong. I want to go out!

_“Hey, baby. What’s wrong? Why are you kicking me so hard? It really hurts, you know. Are you feeling bored again in there?”_

Mom’s voice echoes inside the womb. Oh, I really love to hear her voice. Wait a minute. Did she just say hurt? Oh my God! I forgot that my kicks can hurt her!

‘Mom, I really am sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.’

I rub my hand to my front. I hope she could feel it. I hope she will forgive me for hurting her. I don’t want her to hate me. Then, I can feel it. Another warmth. And I can feel her hand.

_“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not mad at you. I’m sure you’re feeling bored in there, doing nothing but growing to be bigger and stronger. You have a patient issue like me after all.”_

She’s not mad at me. I’m really glad. I really don’t want to make her angry or hate me. I don’t want to hurt her. I love her too much to even want to hurt her.

_“I know how bored you are, but please be patient. Just one more month, and you’ll be born. You will able to go outside. And when you’re bigger, you can play around with toys or games. They won’t make you feel bored like now. Please, be patient for me, okay? I love you, baby.”_

One more month, huh? So, in one month, I will be able to go outside. And finally will be able to meet mom and dad. I really can’t wait to meet them! But I think I must restrain myself from kicking my legs again. I don’t want to hurt mom again.

_‘I love you, too, mom. I’m sorry for hurting you earlier. I promise, I will be more patient in here. And I’ll keep on growing. Not only for me, but also for you and dad.’_

**-oOo-**

_“Baby, you didn’t kick me as actively as before. You’re growing up fine in there, right?”_

‘Yes, mom. Don’t worry, I’m growing up fine in here. My body is bigger and stronger now. And I grow up perfectly. Nothing’s wrong. I guess.’

_“In a few more days, you’ll be born. And you’ll finally able to live in the outside world! I hope you’re happy to hear that.”_

Oh, mom. You just don’t know how happy I am to hear that! I can’t wait to meet you and dad. I want to know how my mom and dad look like. Oh, yeah, I want to know how I look like, too!

_“But, I’m really sorry, baby. We won’t meet each other after you’re born. But, you’ll meet your daddy if he really chooses to keep you, and raise you.”_

Wait, what? I won’t meet with you? You said you love me. Why do you want to leave me? Please tell me that we’re going to meet after I’m born!

_“I know I sound like a bad person. I know I don’t sound like a good mother by doing this. But I have to do this, for you and your daddy’s sake. Don’t worry, no matter where I will be, I will always love you and your daddy. I will do everything in my by best for both of you, even though we will never live together. I’m sure your daddy will keep you and raise you well. And I’m sure you will have a nice live and growing up to be a good and successful person like your daddy.”_

But, mom, I want to be with you, too!

_“I want you to grow up good. I don’t want you to end up like me. You have a bright future ahead of you. Just remember, I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what. And even though we can’t meet or live together, I will watch you from afar. I will make sure no harm would befall on you. And I will make sure that you will live a happy life, even without me in the picture. I love you, baby. Forever and always.”_

Is that my mom’s wish for me? I have only been in here for some times. I never met her, and will never meet her. But I could feel how much love she has for me. I feel so lucky to have her as my mom. And I’m really grateful to be her baby and grow inside her womb.

‘I love you, too, mom. I promise, I will live my life to the fullest. I will make you proud of me. Someday, we will meet. Someday, we will live together with dad, too. And thank you, for always loving me. You really are an angel, mom. I love you.’

**-oOo-**

What happened?! I can’t breathe! It hurts! Am I going to die? Please, no! I don’t want to die! I want to live!

‘I need to get out of here!’

**-oOo-**

_‘I’m still alive? I’m still alive! Mom, dad, where are you?’_

I don’t know since when I started crying. I’m getting a little bit tired. But I want to meet with mom and dad. Mom, dad, where are you? I don’t want to be alone!

Suddenly, I feel big hands lifting me up. That person hold me in his arms. But it doesn’t feel that good. And not warm. Ugh, put me down! I want my mom and dad, not you!

“Fidgety little guy, aren’t you?” that person asked. He walked with me in his arms. I’m still trying to squirm out. I don’t feel really comfortable with him.

Then he passes me to another pair of arms. And this time, I feel warmth. I open my eyes slowly. I see a man, staring down at me with a gentle smile. “Hey, buddy. What’s with all the crying, huh?” the man greets me.

_‘Wait, is he my dad? Are you serious?! He looks really young!’_

He strokes my hair with his big hand. It’s warm. I really like his warmth. It makes me feel calm and comfortable. I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth I’m getting from my dad.

Then, I feel another presence. I open my eyes again and see a woman. She looks older than dad, so I’m pretty sure she’s not mom. They look like having a conversation about something. But I don’t really understand what they’re saying. I could only stare at dad, who’s talking with that woman, until he passes me to her arms.

_‘Wait, dad? Why did you pass me to her? You won’t leave me, right?’_

I’m trying to squirm out from her hold. I want to be back in dad’s hold. I want to feel dad’s warmth again.

“You’re an active little one, aren’t you? You’re gonna test your daddy’s patience, aren’t you?” she asked in a weird voice. _‘Ugh, dad, where are you?!’_

“Hiro,” dad called. I look at him. He looks down at me, still smiling. “Hiro Hamada. How does that sound?”

So, that’s what they’re going to call me? My name? Sounds good. I like it!

The woman passes me back to my dad’s arms. Ah, finally, I’m back in dad’s arms. I don’t know what they’re talking after that. I snuggle closer to dad, enjoying the warmth I’m feeling from him. Just like the warmth I felt from my mom.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I was having a dilemma when I wrote this. Because this story is in first person POV and I was torn between using present and past tense. Gratefully, my friend who loves to read books told me to use present tense if I write in first person POV. Yes, let’s just say, I was experimenting with first person POV and using present tense in this story.
> 
> I’m in a really good mood, too, to finish this story. One of my favourite story, ‘A Tail of Two Brothers’, has been updated really fast by HotTopicLuver these days and I’m really happy! *squeals* I hope LuxAve will update a new chapter, too, soon. I really want to see how baby Hiro grows and how daddy Dashi handles him. 
> 
> Well, as much as how happy I feel about my favourite stories, I can’t lie about my mental health issue. Moreover, when I have no support at all from my own family. Writing stories is my only way to escape from this. Or at least, forget about it, even just for a while.
> 
> Enough about me. What do you think? Don’t forget to leave a review/comment. Until next time~


End file.
